


Celebrating Noel's Birthday (Noel x Male Reader Smut)

by NeedsMoreYogurt



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreYogurt/pseuds/NeedsMoreYogurt
Summary: You've been dating Noel Vermillion online for the better part of a year now, and tonight, on Christmas night, her birthday, you two meet up for the first time.
Relationships: Noel Vermillion/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Celebrating Noel's Birthday (Noel x Male Reader Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, NeedsMoreYogurt here and after deciding to write a Noel Vermillion fic for the Christmas holiday on a whim, I thought: how could it hurt if I also posted it up for people to see? Wanted to submit it in time for Christmas, a deadline which I... probably just missed. But hey. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> A scene in this fic is inspired by art by Dabloons. Go check out his art on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/Dabloons_/status/1337226947315679233

It is the 25th of December, Christmas Day, and it is late in the evening. You steadily climb up the steps of the rather pristine looking stairway, stepping off at the fifth floor to look for a specific apartment door belonging to one Noel Vermillion.

You and Noel first met on an online forum. The two of you were just fast friends at first, always finding the time to chat, always thinking about each other, and forming a connection. By the time you two realized how much you meant to each other, you had both accidentally confessed how you felt in the same awkward conversation. 

Cut to now, and the two of you have been dating for the better part of a year, though only through screens. Today was the day the two of you rectified that by meeting up at Noel’s apartment, on Christmas Day.

Her birthday.

You clutch a bag containing her present in your hand, scanning the hall for the apartment number she sent you.

You find it! Thank goodness. You step up to the cute little fuzzy welcome mat laid out on the front and gently knock on the door. Nearly instantly, you hear the door unlock and see it swing open, and there’s Noel, who lets out a small little gasp when she sees you.

“[Reader] you’re here!”

She blushes as she composes herself, and you can’t help but take notice. Her face looks much cuter in person, her demure expression lit up by not only the red blush on her little nose but also by her vibrant green eyes and beautiful blonde hair. She opens the door to let you in, and you see that she’s dressed in a loose, light blue sweater that covers her up and shorts that, by contrast, expose her legs. It was an adorably casual look, to be sure.

“Sorry if the place is a mess… I… umm… I-I didn’t really have time to clean up, so…”

You step inside to see that her apartment is rather small, but in that nice, cozy way. Most of the floor is carpeted in gray while the lighting is soft in the otherwise dark room, a couple of lampshades sit in corners of the room exuding dim lights. It’s a pretty romantic atmosphere…

You turn around, surprised, at Noel, who scratches her cheek.

“I-I may have… adjusted the lights a bit…”

Despite Noel’s lamentations, you think to yourself that you’ve seen messier rooms. There’s a couch in the dead center of the living room seated in front of a beautiful glass coffee table, and in the corners lie boxes that are stamped with the logo of a delivery company you recognize. Noel did order things online pretty often, and these boxes seemed to have been turned on their sides and repurposed as shelves for books and ornaments.

On a study desk in one corner lie a couple of things you recognize: presents you had ordered for Noel in the past: a few poetry anthologies and one figurine: that of a handsome-looking young man standing steadily with a sword readied. Noel had a few nerdy interests, though she was nothing compared to you. You knew the websites with the best prices, and so you managed to snag a figure of the hero from her favorite show. The poetry anthologies, on the other hand, were ones she expressed interest in for study.

Now that you think about it, you’ve sent Noel a lot of gifts over the past year, huh? And all well before her birthday.

Upon realizing this, you briefly hope that it doesn’t imply anything untoward about your relationship with her, and clutch the bag in your hand tightly.

Behind you, Noel is trying to stammer something out. You notice and turn to her, and her face only seems to grow redder as she struggles to get the words out.

“I-I’m gonna go get you a drink…! Just… uh… make yourself at home…!”

She hurriedly skips towards her kitchen, narrowly avoiding slamming into a wall, and darts towards the fridge. The kitchen is open, so you can see her opening the fridge door and peeking inside.

You sit down on one end of the couch, keeping the other end open for Noel, and put the bag down at your feet, steepling your hands.

You kind of understand how Noel’s feeling, this is the first time the two of you have ever met in person. This person you’ve been dating entirely through the net is suddenly in front of you, and now you have to play by different social rules than you’re used to.

You’ve seen Noel’s face before in photos she’s shared, but she seems so much prettier now that you’re face to face. You’ve talked with her before, but she seemed so much more extroverted in a chatroom, now she was stammering every time she spoke and struggled to look you in the eyes without blushing.

“So these are the struggles of online dating?” you ponder.

Noel returns with two cans, fresh from her fridge, in her hands. They’re both cans of lemon tea. Ah yes, a highly inoffensive sweet beverage, you couldn’t go wrong with that.

She gently hands you the can, and it’s cold to the touch. She then sits next to you and opens her can. You follow suit. Both cans click open at the same time, and you half-jokingly raise it up like a wine glass for a toast.

Noel giggles and mimics you, and you both take a long, deep swig of lemon tea.

You both finish drinking and look each other in the eyes. Silence permeates the room.

You struggle to think of what to say. This isn’t one of those awkward silences between two people who can’t understand one another, because you’re staring right at her and find yourself unable to look away. She’s beautiful in a way you can’t describe, and if you tried, you might’ve started with her green eyes that almost looked like they glowed.

She too keeps staring at you, studying your features, and you can tell by the soft gasp that escapes her mouth that she’s taken aback by what she’s seeing. That’s weird… you’re not that attractive, you think, not nearly as much as her at least.

She laughs a bit, then raises a hand to wave something off.

“I-I’m sorry for staring… it’s just… almost hard to believe that we’re seeing each other in person now.”

You swallow and admit that you feel the same, and you mention how you couldn’t stop staring at her either.

Somehow, she hadn’t noticed, and now seems genuinely surprised.

“R-Really? O-oh… ehehe… I umm.. Hmm…”

She seems lost for words, her blush returns with a vengeance and doesn’t leave this time. 

“Th-thank you, I really appreciate that.”

She appreciates you staring at her? Damn…

“It wasn’t too much of a hassle to get here was it?”

You assure her that it wasn’t very bad at all, you actually spent quite a bit of time planning out the most convenient route. You don’t mention this, but you had been looking forward to this day for quite a while and had been planning to make sure everything went smoothly, from the present you got for Noel to freeing up your schedule, to planning the route you took to her apartment.

“Oh! Good… good. I ask just because… you know, um… Christmas time keeps the streets crowded.”

You then take the time to compliment her apartment, particularly the awfully nice coffee table you two had placed your drinks on.

“Oh that? Ehehe… that was a present, I-I wouldn’t usually buy anything this nice…”

A present? You ask who it was from.

“My parents. They wanted to make sure I was doing alright living on my own. So they uh… splurged a bit on a couple of things in the house hehe… even though I told them I was doing fine financially…”

You nod and remind yourself that Noel used to have a job in the military: a secretarial position, but even that would’ve paid pretty well, and required her to have studied and trained at the Military Academy. Looking at her in person now, you would never think at first glance that she was a soldier. She was, well… the kind of girl who was really demure. You wonder just how she carried herself at that job.

You two continue talking about various topics: how the two of you have been doing, how you’ve been catching up on books you were reading or shows you were watching. It soon became a lot more comfortable for the two of you to talk together, once you were reminded that Noel was the same person you chatted with non-stop over the net.

You both laughed, smiled, and exchanged stories about each other for what seemed like an hour, and yet the hour hand on the panda-shaped clock on the wall hadn’t moved very much.

Only just remembering that you had brought a bag, you mention it and carry it up into your hands. You present the bag to Noel with both hands, audibly wishing her a merry Christmas and a happy birthday.

“Oh wow… y-you shouldn’t have…!”

She seems legitimately excited. A good first sign. Now it was time to hope that what you bought for her would live up to her expectations.

She slowly opens the bag to retrieve the rectangular package wrapped in brown paper and string from inside. Undoing the string, unfolding the brown paper and opening the box inside, she finds the marine blue beret inside.

“Oh…! Wow…”

She brings it up to examine it closer, while you mention that she shared a photo of her in her old military beret once, and that she looked pretty good in it. This new one you had bought was the kind that you saw on models very often, more fashionable than what she wore before.

She seems to enjoy feeling the material on her fingers as she caresses it, then she stands up from the sofa.

“Wait right here, please…”

She leaves towards what you assume to be the door to her bedroom, and you don’t wait too long before she comes out wearing the beret, with her long hair tucked underneath it.

She fiddles with some stray locks of hair, pushing the beret up on her forehead and adjusting it accordingly, before standing before you to give you a good look.

“Um… how do I look…?”

Frankly, you’re speechless. If she was cute before with long flowing hair, she was somehow even cuter now that it had been tucked behind a beret. Especially when combined with the sweater she was wearing right now. You stammer out that opinion, which puts an appreciative smile on her face.

“Thank you for the present…! I’m sorry if I kept you waiting, folding my hair underneath it like I always did back then…”

You wave your hands and say it’s fine.

“Actually… I-I…”

Suddenly Noel gets a lot more stammery than before. You can’t help but notice her face getting redder, and you can’t help but get confused when she suddenly blurts out…

“I-I have a present for you too, so, w-wait right here! Again, please!”

She darts back into her bedroom again, and you’re left befuddled.

Sure Noel seemed demure, but was she really the type to be embarrassed that easily? They’d been dating online for months, surely there’s nothing for her to be embarrassed about giving you a present too...

The thought then hits you. Did you do something wrong? Did you accidentally hit her buttons? Dear God, please no…

Almost ten minutes passes of you being left in silence. The thought festers inside you and you get increasingly worried. But it’s only then that the door opens, and as Noel slowly comes out and shows herself, your jaw drops to the floor.

“Um… how do I… look?”

She’s…

… in a Santa dress…

… a really… skimpy one…

… showing off her shoulders, her cleavage, and a good portion of her thighs…

…

Uh oh.

She slowly saunters towards you, but her head is down and her face hidden behind her bangs. Her arms, covered in full gloves that go up to her elbows, are crossed over her petite chest, and her hips are swaying as she approaches, but shakily, like she’s trying to look sexy but struggling. And yet, she does. She does look sexy. Really, really…

When she’s finally standing in front of you, you just kind of… stare at her navel for a full five seconds, before looking up… to find that she’s struggling to look you in the face, while hers has now become completely beet red.

“I uh… bought this… for you…”

You gape, swallow and repeat what she just said, mostly to yourself.

“Well um… I know it’s weird that my present is something for me to wear… again… you know… I mean… wh-what I’m saying is… d-d-...d-do you like it…?”

You blurt out a “Huh?”, before struggling to find the words. You eventually manage to ramble out that yes, you do like it! And as you say that, your eyes can’t help but trail down to Noel’s luscious looking thighs…

She notices, and brushes a hair out of her face.

“G-Good… th-that’s good…”

She says as she lowers herself to sit down… on your lap OH GOD WAIT WHAT.

This was all… extremely unexpected, how Noel was just presenting herself to you in such a fashion. It’s true that you two had been in a relationship for a while without ever having consummated it, but for a long time before that Noel was your friend! It was difficult to change that outlook even now! The thought of looking at her in such a lewd manner had never crossed your mind!

… okay that was a lie. It had crossed your mind a couple of times, and right now you couldn’t help but feel this welling joy that only a horny young man could feel. But your inherent respect for Noel as a friend remained, and that horrible awkwardness that resulted from these two feelings clashing felt like it could nearly kill you.

She sits down on your lap, and you feel those warm thighs you’ve been eyeing now cradling your own, and her butt leans on your navel, and you’re able to feel for yourself just how big and soft it is. You swallow and recollect your breath as she turns behind to finally look at you.

“I-I noticed you looking so I uh… thought I’d give you a feel for them yourself.”

Her hand reaches down to take yours, interlocking her fingers with yours in a way that was inescapably intimate, and she leads it upward slowly, before pressing it down onto her bare thigh. You feel the inherent warmth of her body, as well as the smoothness of her skin, which also bounces subtly when your finger presses into it.

“Does this feel good…?”

She rubs your hand back and forth, so that you could enjoy every inch of her skin. And as she hums to herself, enjoying the feeling of your palm on her thigh, you swallow even harder. You manage to respond that, yes, it feels quite good.

Your brain is moving at light-speed. Too many things are happening at once, and you can’t help but feel like you’re being overwhelmed. Noel was coming onto you. Noel was coming onto you. 

She notices that you’re looking away however, and in a panic, she lets go of your hand and stands up.

“I-I-I’m sorry! Did I come on too strong?”

Your mind manages to briefly calm now that Noel wasn’t straddling your lap, but you see her suddenly looking ashamed in front of you. She shakes for a second, before beginning to chide herself with her arms tense at her sides and her hands balled into fists.

“Noel you big dummy! You just ruin everything with your stupid ideas…!”

Confused, you ask her what she means.

“I-I bought this because I thought you’d like it! I mean… I thought since this was our first time meeting face to face we could actually… but then I made you uncomfortable and… ooohhhh… I’m such an idiot!”

Seeing her beat herself about it didn’t sit right with you, so with a steady expression, you make something clear: you really did like it.

“Huh?”

She blinks in confusion, and you affirm to her that while you were taken aback, if she wants it, then you’re perfectly ready to consent.

“I… really?”

You stand up in front of her, and gently reach for her hands, holding them in yours in an attempt to break the ice on intimacy, and you tell her that you’d be glad to make love to her.

Those words seem to deal some unwitting mental damage to Noel, and she’s silent for a couple of seconds, before you briefly see the tiniest of smiles break out on her face, before she turns back into a stuttering mess.

“M-Make love? Y-Y-You and me? M-Make love…? I… er… whew… i-is it getting hot in here? I…. wooo…”

You chuckle a bit at Noel’s nervousness, but as you notice her face wordlessly moving closer to yours, your ability to read the room doesn’t fail you, and you reach down with your lips to give Noel her first kiss with you.

“Mmm…”

She lightly moans in pleasure. Her lips are glistening wet and feel just right on yours. Your lips press into hers for a long moment, before interlocking as your tongue enters her mouth. Without thinking, she responds in kind, her tongue snaking around yours and wrestling with it. It’s hot and wet and kinda twitchy. It feels right.

After what must’ve been a full minute of making out, you two slowly break off, and Noel looks like she’s in a daze. You briefly fear that you went in too hard too quickly, before your fears are allayed as Noel pushes you back onto the couch.

She turns around, facing her back to you, and more importantly, her bum.

She sticks it out towards you, waving it in your face as she reaches down and takes the back fold of her Santa skirt. She lifts it up, permitting you to see it all. 

What you felt just now on your lap was accurate: Noel’s ass was big. It was a dump-truck of an ass with plenty of fat to it, that perfectly complemented the thick thighs you had been admiring only just now, and a perfect contrast to her skinny, petite upper body that provided her body with that sense of je ne sais quoi. For the unaware, that’s French, and it means that you liked it.

You notice that it’s clad tightly in a pair of festive panties, colored red to match her Santa dress, but with a cute print of a dark green mistletoe wrapped in a dark maroon, planted right in the middle on top of her asscrack.

Noel, now just a touch more confident, turns her head back to smile at you.

“Wanna kiss under the mistletoe?”

You gladly take her up on that offer, and reach forward slowly to grab her plush buttcheeks.

“Ooh…” she groans out.

You poke them gently first, tapping them lightly and watching them bounce. Salivating and chuckling to yourself, you slowly up the pace, gently knocking her ass about with tiny smacks that cause her cheeks to jiggle vigorously in your hands.

She lets out a little yelp as you play with her butt, then sighs and smiles to you again. Seems she was surprised by that, but by the look on her face you take it as a pleasant surprise.

“[Reader], this butt’s all your’s. P-Please… do whatever you want with it…”

You remember that she offered a “kiss” under the mistletoe, correct? You take her up on that offer and lean forward to bury your face in her ass.

“”Hnnn!”

She yelps again as you continue to play with her cheeks whilst feeling them on your cheeks. The supple bounciness of her butt is sublime, it knocks playfully against your chin and you giddily think to yourself that you’re having a great day now that you’re making out with Noel’s perfect ass.

You pepper some kisses on her butt, at first on her plushy cheeks and then on the tail of her spine, but then your kisses lead themselves down to the fabric of her panties, and without thinking, you grab the elastic of her underwear with your lips.

“Huuh?!”

You can’t pull the whole thing down with just your lips, so you elect to get some help from your hands, pulling the panties wide and sliding them slowly down her legs, and enjoying every second of it. Now her full bare butt was visible to you, with her panties stretched over her knees. Much better.

You continue your make-out session with her ass, clapping your hands onto her hips and pressing your face in between her cheeks.

“Hnnn… th-that’s so… naughty…”

She playfully complains as she gladly backs that ass into your face, grinding gently against you. Every time you back out for a breath, you briefly see the edge of her pussy, and yearning for it, but also wanting to save that for later, you hold back on it, and just continue playing with Noel’s butt.

Eventually, you lie down onto the sofa, flat on your back. Noel gets the picture, and after slipping her legs out of her panties and tossing them away, goes to sit down on your face, legs splayed out over you.

“Y-You good down there, [Reader]? Just tell me if you need me to get off please…”

You flash her a thumbs-up to indicate that you’re fine before continuing to feel her up.

Noel closes her eyes and enjoys that feeling, before looking down and noticing the growing bulge in your jeans. She smiles in a way almost uncharacteristic to her, and she feels feelings she didn’t know she had as she decides something to herself.

While you’re playing with her butt, she undoes your belt and tosses it away, before trying to slide your jeans down your legs along with your briefs. You don’t stop her, and in fact you wriggle your legs about to try and help her get them off.

Your dick springs into action, erect and ready to go. It stands tall and thick, and Noel mouths a “wow” at the sight of it. It’s not the biggest dick in the world, mind you, but it seemed like the type to get the job done.

Noel coughs into her fist, mentally preparing herself to go down on it.

“I-I’ll just uh… help myself… okay, [Reader]?”

You shout out an “Okay”, your voice still muffled by Noel’s ass, and she takes that as the go ahead to bend down and grab the base with her gloved hands.

“O-okay… so this should just…”

She curls her hand around the thickest part of your penis and moves it up and down, pumping your girth. Her hand feels small on your dick, but the effect it has on you is astounding. Her fingers treat your penis with care, but they also feel like they’re fiercely trying to milk you of your fluids.

That image, the thought of Noel milking your dick, basically comes true as precum guzzles out of your cock and splatters onto Noel’s hand.

“There we go…”

Noel sighs a breathy sigh as she deftly brushes a hair out of her red face, and begins to up the pace, pumping your dick up and down even more forcefully. Your precum seeps down her hand and causes a wet noise everytime she moves her hand up and down. And you feel that wetness yourself, being spread around your dick like jam by Noel.

That wetness is spreading itself onto Noel’s palm too. It must be so dirty by now…

This is the life, you think. You’re getting a faceful of ass while being given a handjob by your beautiful girlfriend.

“Mm… hmnnn… hmnn…”

Noel grunts lightly while continuing her handjob, and you start noticing warm beads of sweat dripping down her butt and onto your face. You can tell, she’s getting into this.

She leans forward, almost lying on top of your body, and brings her face closer to your dick. While still gripping the thickest part of your dick in her hand, she bends down and kisses the tip of your dick. You feel her warm lips pressing onto your cockhead and some of her spit mingling there with your precum.

“Mwah~.”

You grunt in surprise, still muffled by her butt, but you let her keep going. You knew where this was going.

Pecking your cockhead a few more times with her lips, Noel eventually lets her tongue out and gives your shaft a full lick. She drags her tongue across your exposed length, lapping up your precum and tasting it for herself. She gasps a bit at her own lewdness, but as her tongue meets your tip and swirls about on the rapidly reddening cockhead, covering it completely in her saliva, she decides right then and there to stop fooling around. Her tongue almost grips your penis and she pulls it into her mouth.

“Mmmhh…”

As your cock enters her mouth, her lips extend outward and wrap themselves over your meat, covering a good third of it. Your dick is now stuffing her mouth, her puffing cheeks wrapped around it. You groan louder this time, echoing off of her bouncing buttcheeks that you’re still playing with. Feeling your dick in her mouth is amazing, and you can only imagine how she must look…!

With your dick secure inside her mouth, she gives it a good spit-bath using her tongue, slathering it over your length and making sure to cover every single inch of it.

“Mmmmwww… llhhh…”

She makes indistinct, muffled noises as she gets to work, while still moving her hand to pump your thick base to stimulate you more.

With your penis lubricated, Noel practically dives face first onto your cock, getting it even deeper inside her. Now your cockhead is practically plugging her throat, stuffing it and the rest of her mouth with your length, while her lips flattened themselves against your base.

Noel briefly suffers the consequences of her own brashness, and audibly gags on your cock.

“Gwwk! Grrkkk…”

Her sputtering lips, flattened against your crotch, let loose several globs of spit, splashing onto you. You feel your entire penis being wrapped tightly by Noel’s mouth and her throat. This is getting out of hand, you think, but you don’t want it to stop…!

Having proven herself brave enough to take on your entire length, Noel now moves her head up and down, dragging her lips over your whole length.

“Mmmmww… pphhhwww…”

You hear long, stretched-out sounds of spit and moans as you feel her tongue and lips moving back and forth on your penis. She slowly ups her pace, now attacking you with a full-on blowjob, gripping your hips with her hands for stability. As she goes faster, you hear her moans growing fiercer. She sounds pretty much like she’s sucking on the world’s best popsicle, and she’s enjoying it very much.

“Phhhwww… mmph! Mmm! Mmmmph!”

It’s nearly too much to handle. You grip onto her butt for dear life and almost scream her name into her ass, before the inevitable happens and you cum into her. You feel the warm feeling building up inside your core before the pressure pushes it up your urethra, and the feeling of Noel’s lips stretching themselves over your cock and her tongue wriggling about like a helpless worm under it deals the finishing blow.

Your cock lets loose its first stream just as it hits the back of Noel’s throat, forcing her to swallow.

“Ghhhnnn…!”

She lets out an awful choked noise as you shoot your seed straight down her throat. Though you can’t see it, her lips are pressed flat against your crotch and her eyes are glistening with tears as she looks down at her stretched lips. Your penis shoots another load straight down her throat, and Noel swallows it instantly again.

“Nnnnngck…”

Now she pulls herself off of your dick, her lips letting it go with a loud “pop”. You hear her gasp for air, but she uses her hands to pump your dick again, coaxing out more of your cum. Her hands gripping your base manage to make you shoot another load, and yet another, and both land directly on her face. She opens her mouth with a cute little “aaah”, trying to aim your penis to shoot semen straight into her mouth.

You groan into her butt. That was your first time getting dirty with Noel, and you were already nearly overwhelmed…

She gets off of your face and you sit up. She sits next to you, and you can see now that her face is just drenched, multiple blobs of semen staining her forehead and her nose, and dripping down to her lips, her mouth opened to let it form a pool at her tongue.

It’s the most beautifully adorable, yet lewd thing you’ve ever seen.

Noel snaps out of her brief trance and looks at you, then suddenly laughs. You ask her what’s up.

“I-I’m sorry… haha… y-your face… is so red from me sitting on you…!”

Wow. It does feel really warm from all that exertion it suffered. As you nervously rub the back of your neck, your eyes peer down to notice Noel’s naked pussy, seated on the sofa.

It’s leaking something… and looks mighty needy based on your estimations. Seems like while she enjoyed herself very much on your cock, she didn’t quite manage to orgasm.

Suddenly, Noel is back to her nervous, blushy, unconfident self, and she scratches the back of her head.

“So uh… was that good?”

You reply that it was fantastic. She brightens up immediately, beaming through the cum staining her face, which she remembers is still there and quickly retrieves a tissue from her coffee table to wipe it up.

You continue, however, saying that that just now was her doing her best to pleasure you. She seems confused at what you mean, but then you scoop her up in your arms bridal style, carrying her up while she stammers.

“Wh-wh-wha-?”

You reiterate that it is now your turn to do the same for her.

You carry her into her bedroom to continue your lovemaking session. It’s got peach-colored walls, a white study desk and a fluffy-looking bed in a white comforter. Stacked on top of the bed is a collection of soft toys, most of which are pandas. It’s about as feminine a room as you can get.

Noel, still in your arms, lets out a nervous laugh as she realizes that you two are really about to do this. You put her down onto the bed, and you climb on as well so that you can crawl over and kiss her again. She reciprocates gladly and makes out with you while her hands inch their way towards your chest to unbutton your shirt. You do the same with her top, giving her small breasts a quick squeeze along the way, before getting her clothes off. The intimacy of taking each other’s clothes off gets you fired up inside, and your dick goes erect again pretty quickly. Soon enough, the two of you are buck naked and ready to fuck, though Noel is still wearing her Santa hat.

You crawl over Noel’s body and look her in the eye, pecking her on the lips one more time before asking her if she’s ready. She reaches over with her hand to her bedside desk, opening its drawer and quickly fishing out a single condom, unwrapping it and handing it to you. Wow, she really was prepared for tonight.

“Y-Yeah… let’s do it, [Reader].”

You nod, and look down to see your hips hovering on top of Noel’s (GOD you still couldn’t believe this was happening). Taking ahold of your dick, you stretch the condom on top of it and line it up with Noel’s waiting pussy, psych yourself up with a few deep breaths, mouth “here we go”, and you push yourself in, sheathing your sword inside Noel.

“Mmm! Mmm~...”

Noel jumps in surprise at first, but then relaxes in your grasp, sighing in a deep, breathy manner that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. With your dick safely inside her, you bring your hand back up to put it down on the bed, and just stare down at Noel while the both of you are in a frozen missionary position.

Realizing you two aren’t gonna get anywhere without motion, you slowly inch your hips close, digging deeper into Noel with your penis. She eases herself into the feeling of you fucking her, and to your relief, she has a pretty contented look on her face.

“Easy in there… haaa… easy…”

Well, so far so good. You continue to thrust into her at an even pace, going gentle at her request. Her labia is spread open to welcome your dick, and visibly shakes a bit with each thrust you make. The inside of Noel’s pussy tightly constricts your penis, and you can feel the warm, wet sensation of her walls even through your condom.

You mutter this out without thinking: that you want to massage the inside of Noel’s pussy more, and mold it into the shape of your dick. She giggles in response, in between pants.

“Ehehe… please do…”

You two gently go at it in missionary for a while, in a very comfy, gentle act of love-making, before you feel like it's the appropriate time to speed things up a notch. You begin upping your pace, bucking your hips down into Noel’s crotch. She notices, and begins moaning a bit higher.

“Uuwwa… uunh… hhaaa…”

You lower your head down to her chest, kissing her clavicle before trailing your kisses down her torso. You hear her panting shallow breaths by the time you reach her small breasts, her cute, itty-bitty titties that are jiggling with each thrust you’re making into her. You playfully nibble at them, grasping one of her nipples in your lips and pulling. Her breast stretches in your grasp, and then bounces back into place when you let go. Noel gasps and lets out a lewd little noise in response.

“Kkk…! Haaa… hoooo… m-my breasts… y-you’re actually… playing with… m-my breasts?”

You’re in the middle of kissing and tasting her other nipple when she asks this, and you pull her other breast gently before letting go and asking her if there was a problem with that.

“W-Well… I mean… I-I didn’t think you would want to… since they’re so… small…”

You chuckle and push your face into her cleavage, while assuring her that you think her small breasts are cute.

“R-Really? You really mean it?”

You respond by kissing her breasts again, licking her nipples and using your tongue to tug it around like a little joystick.

“Mmmmnn…! M-My breasts… they’re… haaaa~!”

And all this while you were still pounding Noel in missionary. Your hips continue to thrust into her unabated, and you find your pace rapidly picking up speed as they end up going on auto-pilot. Noel’s knees bend and her legs wriggle about a bit, and her hands clutch her pillows to relieve her own tension. You lift yourself off of her breasts to look her in the face again, and she’s closing her eyes, her nose bright and red and her mouth letting out little shrill moans, one after the other.

She opens her eyes and looks into yours, and her emerald eyes seem even more beautiful now.

“I-I can’t believe we’re really doing this…”

You grin and admit that you can’t believe it either. But it feels right, that you two are laying in bed together, connected in more ways than one. It feels like this was the natural progression of your relationship, that you’ve been wanting to lay with Noel for a while now. You ask her if she feels the same.

“Ha… ha… of course I do… i-it’s why I asked you, r-right?”

Oh right, she did ask you.

Chuckling, you then ask Noel if you can try something.

“Hm? S-Sure…”

It’s a position you’ve thought about for a long time, and one you really wanted to try. You adjust your legs a bit to the back, keeping your dick partially inside Noel, and reach down with your hands to lift up Noel’s legs and fold them in front of your legs.

“H-Huh? This is…”

Yup, the mating press. In this position, you would be sitting right on Noel’s ass and her legs would be folded over your body, lifted up to give you even greater access to her delectable pussy.

Now in position, you bend down over Noel again and begin just bucking your hips down. Against all odds, you’re going even faster now that you’re in this position, and Noel shrieks in response.

“Aaaaaannnn! Haa… aanh… ahh… th-this is…!”

You feel Noel’s pussy constricting tighter around your dick, and you grin in delight. With your knees stable against the bed’s covers, you had cart blanche to fuck her rougher and faster, and her legs hang helplessly in the air as you rock them back and forth with your motions. 

You lean over Noel as you thrust, biting your lip as you take in her facial expression. She’s almost screaming now, and you almost want to scream with her, with how pleasurable this all feels.

“Uwwaa… hhwwaa… keep going… h-harder… harder…! P-Please…!”

You heartily oblige and go in rougher and faster. Now you can audibly hear the sound of Noel’s body being clapped, and it drives you insane, your brain is getting hotter and your thoughts are getting more clouded. At this point, you’re only thinking of going faster and faster. You’ve gotta please Noel, and if she wants it harder, you gotta give it all you’ve got…!

You swear as you bend your neck down to look that your dick has become a blur. Or maybe that’s just because your vision is getting hazy. You pant and groan over Noel as you try and keep a steady rhythm…

“Oh crap… o-oh… ohhh… I’m gonna… gonna…!”

Noel’s body twitches once and suddenly you feel a liquid flowing past your dick from outside your condom. You consciously make the decision to slow down, and plug Noel’ pussy one last time, reaching in deep enough for your dick to hit her cervix.

“Hnnnnnggg…”

Noel lets out a moan as her pussy just gushes, and her fluids squirt out past her labia, staining your crotch and both of your legs. Her body twitches again as her pussy lets loose another payload of girlcum, and she twitches one last time as she lets loose enough to stain her bed and the carpeted floor of the bedroom behind you two.

You try to catch your breath and resist the urge to keep thrusting into her. You haven’t managed to cum yet somehow, but at the very least, this meant that you two managed to get one out from each other.

Noel’s eyes are glazed over, and her whole head is looking red like a tomato. You crawl over her, dick still plugging her pussy full, and lean down to kiss her on the forehead and neck before asking her if she can keep going.

She tries to catch her breath, swallowing as she does.

“Y-Yes please… N-Noellie want more dick… pretty please...”

You blink as she refers to herself in the third person, almost as if her IQ dropped a few points from you just fucking her. She blinks too and looks away, clearly embarrassed.

“Uh… sorry… i-if you’re not into that…”

Whatever the case, you were ready to go again for Round Three, and this time, you say, you’d make sure the two of you orgasmed together. Noel smiles and nods, and with her blush finally dying down, she’s finally cool headed enough to offer a suggestion.

“Hey [Reader], wanna try turning me around? I-I… kinda… want it from behind.”

You audibly “oooh” in response, and you pull out of Noel to try and fulfil her request. 

She turns herself around to press her chest onto the sheets, but she lets you grab hold of her hips and turn that around. Once she’s completely turned around, you take a hold of her hips and lift up her ass so that it’s pointed skyward while she’s kneeling on the covers. Her torso is bent down to lie flat on the bed, and she subtly adjusts her knees to get herself comfortable in her new position, unintentionally wiggling her ass a bit in front of you.

You reach forward and take Noel’s hands in yours, and she giggles as she readies herself. She relaxes her upper body as much as she can, and then with your hands gripping hers, you pull her arms straight and parallel to the bed.

You ask her if she’s ready with an excited pitch in your voice.

“R-Ready… I-I’m ready to be ploughed from behind please…!”

You nod. She seems eager to try this, and you’re just as eager. With the way Noel’s ass is pointed up, her pussy is clearly visible between her legs, and kneeling behind her, you line up your dick, still clothed in a condom, with her pussy rather easily, and with one thrust, sheathe your penis completely inside her.

“Wwwwoah… woah…! Nnn…”

Noel’s satisfied moan gives you the mental go-ahead to begin bucking your hips forward.

Her pussy feels wetter and looser now compared to before, but you enjoy the feeling all the same as it welcomes your dick inside more easily, allowing you to rub her insides at a faster pace right from the get-go. Her wrists wriggle a bit in your grasp but soon relax. You yank her arms back tightly in time with your thrusts, and the leverage that provides allows you to ram into her repeatedly and with increasing ferocity. You’re practically pulling her whole body into your dick…!

The biggest advantage of this position, of course, is the fact that as you’re fucking Noel’s needy pussy, her giant bouncy ass is visible right in front of you. You can see it jiggle with the force of your thrusts, bouncing against your crotch. Her buttcheeks slap your crotch repeatedly and it feels amazing, and the loud noise of her ass being clapped gives the bedroom a lewd energy that compels the two of you to go completely wild.

Noel’s certainly barking each time you push into her. She yelps like a poodle and otherwise just moans and grunts like she’s in heat, and that is interspersed with the noises of her ass being clapped, and they ring and echo about in your head until it’s all you can hear.

“Ha… haaa… hwwaa… muh… yyyyeeaah…! Hhharder [Reader]! Haaaardeeeeer…!”

Noel’s brain seems to have overheated, and she is now uncharacteristically eager. All signs of her usual shyness seem to be gone, and in her place was a thirsty, horny desire for you to fuck her.

You look down at Noel’s ass just shaking like jelly, and you let out a little gasp. Just the sight of that ends up causing you to buck into her harder and faster than you intended to.

“Huh?! I… hyyaaaa-?!”

Noel doesn’t seem like she was expecting that and as you go into overdrive, her voice starts melting bit by bit into ecstasy driven babbling.

“Hyynnnn-! Huuu… ahh! Annn~! Weeeh… hrnnn! Hnngh! Hnnn~!”

You almost can’t believe that you’ve driven Noel to this extent of sheer arousal, that she’s down on her knees, fully presenting her ass to you and allowing you to ravage it so. That your fully erect penis is buried deep into her pussy from behind, and that you’re concentrating all your energy into your hips to clap Noel’s bouncy ass as much as humanly possible…

The fact that Noel trusts you enough to put herself in such a compromised state, not only for her pleasure, but yours as well. How she willingly bent down to present her pussy to you, how she relaxed into your grasp as you pulled her arms behind her while going at her in rough doggystyle…

Noel wriggles about a bit in her position, but is unable to move much more than that with you yanking her into your dick like this. She grits her teeth, but is unable to stop herself from drooling into her bed. She looks up at the stuffed animals, sitting around her pillows and only somewhat disturbed from the constant bouncing of the mattress (a couple of them fell over, but that was about it). As they stared ahead at Noel being rammed into like some shameless hussy, Noel almost thought that they were judging her. She imagined voices in her head calling her a slut, how she probably couldn’t live without being rammed by penises regularly, how shameful it was that she was so ready to present her ass like that. 

And thinking about all that just turned her on more. 

“Hnnn-! S-Sorry… th-that I’m just a… horny, cock-worshipping… hnnng! M-More… h-harder…!”

She mutters under her breath and you’re barely able to hear it. She wriggles more, still unable to move much more than that, only able to enjoy and indulge in the pleasures you were subjecting her body to.

You gasp. You don’t think you’re going to last much longer. The sight of Noel’s abused ass and pussy and her trembling body is coming close to defeating you. You don’t know how this is going to end.

You grunt out Noel’s name, and she reacts as if she barely hears it.

“Hwwuhh…? Wwwhh… nnn! Cccc…”

Still in a daze, she only manages out one word.

“Ccccuuuumming…!”

That’s it, that’s as much as you can handle. With the floodgates opened, your penis shoots out a fierce payload of semen into Noel’s body. Thankfully, the condom stays strong, but it bloats up with your seed and presses itself against her cervix, and she can feel the hot sperm splashing, her womb just barely protected by the thin surface of the condom.

It seems that Noel’s announcement was just as much for her as it was for you, as she cums like a waterfall at the same time. Vaginal fluid flows past your white-hot condom-wearing dick and is ejected out her pussy and spills all over your crotch and legs.

You pull her by the arms and into your crotch one last time, so that you can rut as deep into her as possible.

“Hnnnnggg-! Hhhhnnnyaaaaa~!”

Noel’s tongue lolls out her mouth as she’s lifted off the bed and her torso yanked back. Your seed shoots out once more, and the inflating condom you’re wearing slams against her cervix again with its hot surface. Noel’s inner walls contract again and squirt out another helping of girlcum down your legs. And while you groan out her name, she moans out yours and lets out one last pleasured scream.

You two hold that position for a really long time.

And then you both collapse onto the bed, you on top of her and with your dick still plugging her pussy, slowly shrinking inside her.

You’re struggling to catch your breath, and your face is red and drenched in sweat, but that’s nothing compared to Noel, who almost looks like she’s been knocked out, with her eyes glazed over, her tongue loosely hanging out her lips and drool dribbling down her chin and onto the bed.

You adjust yourself slightly to make it a bit more comfortable for Noel, then lean over her and kiss her on the cheek. The two of you did it, it seems, you managed to orgasm at the same time. Noel slowly lifts herself off the bed and looks back at you, the trance she’s in slowly but visibly fading.

“We really did it, didn’t we…?”

You both smile at each other, and with minds exhausted from over-exertion, only manage one more smooch before you two just decide to lay in bed for the next half-hour or so.

“Thank you~... for the Christmas present, [Reader]...”

You tell her that it’s nothing, and then you thank her in kind for her present.

“Ehehe… s’no problem…”

And there you have it. Your first meeting with your online girlfriend, and you two manage to break the ice enough to fuck each other silly. It was safe to say that your relationship had some interesting places to go from here, and you couldn’t wait to see where.

Noel perks up again, though only just slightly. Enough to speak while her cheek was still buried in her bed.

“Y’know… I made reservations for us at a restaurant for dinner… we should really get going soooon…”

She trails off on that last word. You agree with her, and stroke her hair.

Honestly, dinner was your second priority at this rate. You were fine just lying there with her for the foreseeable future.


End file.
